Random Marauding
by Lady Amara
Summary: Hello, all! Here's Lady Amara, Hobbits01, and Fallenstar127 here with a bit of random chaos about the Marauders, along with a few oneshots and other drabbles written on a sugar high.
1. Meeting Voldemort

Disclaimer: We no own Harry Potter. If we did, no one would read it because it would be sooo random. Like this. Have fun.

* * *

It was dark and stormy night.

Moony had invited his three close friends to his house, for a sleepover which was for sure to end up in pure chaos. Like always, he thought sighing as his friends arrived at his house.

"Moony, are those your friends?" shouted his mom as the doorbell rang. He heard his friends laughing downstairs.

"Oi Moony McMoonkains, where are thee at?" asked Prongs as Padfoot tripped on the stairs leading up.

"Where art thou, Moony?" asked Padfoot as they walked into Moony's room,  
seeing a Moony sitting on his bed sighing.

"When will you guys seriously grow up, I mean really," said Moony as Padfoot,  
Wormtail, and Prongs sat around his bed.

"So... what are we going too do tonight?" asked Padfoot, a big grin growing on his face (much to the annoyance of Moony).

"Yeah, are you guys ready to have some fun?" asked Prongs, a grin also on his face.

"Ugh," said Moony as his friends turned on his CD player, blasting the Beatles.

"AAAHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" Padfoot cried as he covered his ears and fell to the ground, twitching.

Prongs poked him with a randomly found stick. "Um, P:ads? Are you okay"  
Padfoot lifted his wand and pointed it at the CD player, muttering, "Reducto," and the music instantly stopped as the player was blasted to bits. "Hah, I win," Padfoot grinned.

Moony, in a fury for having had his CD player destroyed, was very close to throtteling Sirius, as Prongs looked on, amused. Wormtail had dissapeared under Moony's bed as the CD player had exploded.  
Just as Moony went in for the final lunge, the doorbell rang. "Remus, could you get that," Mrs. Moony yelled from across the hallway. "Sure, mum," Moony yelled back as he got up. The other three Marauders stood up, curious, and followed their friend who had a fuzzy problem... down the steps, across the living room, to the front door.  
Moony opened the door to a man in a black and silver sparkely robe. The person in the robe's face was in the dark. "I'm here to sell you toilet paper..." and the man slowly lifted a toilet paper roll on a stick...

"Er..." said all four Marauders at the same time. They all blinked. Hard. (Is it possible to blink hard? Now it is.)

The toilet paper salesman slowly lifted the toilet paper off of the stick, revealing a wand. He threw back his hood...

"I am here to wash your toilets!" he said cheerfully.  
"Er," they said again, slowly moving aside to let him in.

The man went into the bathroom, somehow knowing where it was. He waved his wand, automatically cleaning the loo. The boys continued to watch, not quite sure what was going on. He turned around.

"Bwahaha!" he cackled. "Now you have clean toilets!" And he turned as if to leave, but spun around to reface them. "Oh, yeah, I'm Voldemort by the way, I do plan on killing you in about . . . " he looked down at a watch, " thirty-eight seconds."

Lily randomly flew in and landed outside of Moony's house. "37 seconds," said Voldemort evily as he he watched the boys run upstairs yelling for Mrs. Moony to hide.

"I'M HERE!" Shouted Lily as she marched boldly into the house, her wand raised.

"EVANS!"

"VOLDEMORT'S IN THE HOUSE!"

"LILY?"

"Boys... ugh." She sighed as she walked slowly up the stairs, her wand at the ready.

"19 seconds. The toliet salesman is coming for you... Muhahahahaha!" said Voldemort as he walked upstairs.

Six seconds passsed uneventfully, then another three, and five more.

"Five," came the voice of evil personified.

"Okay, I have a plan," muttered Prongs. He whispered hastily to the others.  
"Two," Voldemort warned, just as a group of people walked past him.

"Sorry," the tallest of them, a boy, said. "Janitors on our way out."

"Oh, well," Voldemort paused, scratching the back of his head, "don't let me be in the way then," and he stepped aside.

"Thank you good sir," the second tallest said, also a male. And he walked past,  
treading heavily on his foot.

"Not... a... problem..." Voldemort gritted his teeth, wincing.

And the door clicked shut as the first boy to have spoken shouted, "You arse! I can't believe you fell for that!"

Voldemort blinked. And turned to the door, swearing. "Stupid... kids..." He tried to open the door, but alas, found it locked. "Stupid... muggle... doors..." Frustrated,  
Voldemort appariated away. Meanwhile, our young heros (and heroine) were outside.  
Remember, at the beginning of the story, we said it was a dark and stormy night?

Well, Prongs and co. forgot that.  
"So I come over to your house to save your sorry arses and what do I get?" Lily ranted angrily as she flipped wet hair out of her face.

"You get a wet dog!" Padfoot changed into... Padfoot, and jumped up onto Lily's shoulders.

Moony shook his head as he dripped unhappily in the front lawn. "Ah, geez. It's wet outside."

Wormtail just stood there in his janitor's hat. Prongs, being the only slightly intelligent one, cast a Drying Charm on himself and stood out in the front lawn, perfectly dry.

Padfoot shook himself as he sat down on the lawn, changed back into Padfoot (human form), and smiled. "That was fun."

Lily snorted.

"Yeah, that was just so bloody brillant," said Moony sarcastly as Padfoot grinned at him. Prongs glared at Padfoot and Wormtail started to run around Moony's front lawn.

"WHEEEEEE! WHEEEE! WHEEE!" shouted Wormtail as he ran around the lawn like an airplane.

"THE TOLEIT SALESMAN WILL HAVE HIS REVENGE!" shouted Voldemort as he popped out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all shouted as they ran in opposite directions screaming there bloody heads off.

"THE TOLIET SALESMAN OF DOOM IS COMING AFTER YOU!  
MUHWHAHAHAH!" shotued Voldemort as he sent random hexes and curses at the company.  
"LILY!" shouted Prongs as he saw Lily fall onto the ground.

Padfoot laughed. "Haha! She fell!"

Then Padfoot got hit. "PADFOOT!" shouted Prongs.  
"HA HA HA!" laughed Moony as he fell onto the ground laughing. Voldemort continued to send out curses.  
"WHEHE WOOSH WHEE WOOSH!" Shouted Wormtail as he skipped around the lawn.

Voldemort then decided to kill Prongs for no apparant reason. Pointing his wand at Prongs, he shouted, "AVADA KED-"

The computer turns off suddenly.

PADFOOT and LILY get up from the ground and look around. VOLDEMORT is frozen in time, a green haze around his wand. MOONY is still laughing. WORMTAIL is in a tree cackeling. PRONGS is running toward LILY, worried. LILY sidesteps him easily; instead, PRONGS runs into PADFOOT.

Padfoot: hugs Prongs Ah, mate, glad you were worried 'bout me.

Prongs: backs away slowly runs in opposite direction towards Wormtail's tree AHH!

Moony: laughing his arse off

Lily: snickering

Wormtail: humming absentmindedly

Padfoot: turns to Moony Shut up or I'll hex you. brandishes wand starts shouting random curses

Moony: panicks and darts to Wormtail's tree

Lily: realizing she is left on ground and computer is booting up again See ya, Padfoot! bounds up a tree

Padfoot: Huh?

computer boots up again

"-AVRA!" Voldemort finished. A jet of green light shot out of his wand, heading straight toward Padfoot...

Then Moony woke up.

THE END

* * *

A/N: This was written by me, Hobbits01, and fallenstar127 at 10 at night on a sugar high. Hope you enjoyed. Maybe if you're nice we'll post another. But only if you're nice. 


	2. An Empty Glass

Disclaimer: I only own Birdie Glass and Fredrick. You'll see what I mean soon enough.

* * *

Lily stared at the glass in front of her.

It was two weeks into her seventh year, and already she was confused. So she was sorting out her problems. By staring at a glass.

It was a nice glass, with little birds that were yellow and red and green…. There was some odd, blue liquid in it. It was half empty.

Or half full? Well, that will be a question to ponder later. Right now, she had other, more important things to ponder.

Like her Transfiguration homework.

Or the Marauders.

Or James Potter.

Or how bad she was at Astronomy.

Or why Dumbledore liked socks.

Or James Potter.

Or House Elf rights.

Or James Potter.

Sighing, Lily realized that she had said one name a bit too much in that list.

"Birdy glass," for that was what she had named the glass in front of her, "Birdy glass, what would you do if you were confused?"

The purple and red birdy stared at her for a moment, then said back: "Un-confuse yourself." Then the bird paused, checked itself, and asked, "Is un-confuse even a word?"

Lily looked at the glass for a moment. "Don't worry. It probably is. But how would I un-confuse myself?" She sighed, putting her chin on her folded arms.

The bird looked at her some more. "Simple. You un-confuse yourself by not talking to a glass and going to talk to the person that confused you." The bird said no more.

Lily stared at the half-full glass for a moment more. "Why the heck was I just talking to a glass?" Sighing, she pushed herself up from the table and went to pursue other talking objects.

Like shiny rocks.

* * *

Lily found a rock by the lake outside.

She named the rock Joseph.

Joseph was shiny.

Lily picked up Joseph and brought him to a tree stump, and set him down there. Lily took another stump opposite him.

"Joseph, have you ever been confused?"

Joseph stared at her.

"Well, I'm really confused right now."

Joseph just stared at her some more.

"You see, there's this boy that I really hate, but now I don't think I really hate him any more."

Joseph decided to stare at her again.

"And I can't stop thinking about him."

Joseph stared even more at her.

"But he probably hates me."

Joseph kept staring.

Lily paused. "So, Joseph, what should I do?"

Joseph said, "Go tell James you don't hate him any more." Then Joseph jumped off the stump and threw himself back in the lake where he liked it.

Lily stood up. "How did you know it was James," she called. But Joseph did not answer.

Disapointed, the red-head decided to consult something else.

As Lily walked back to the castle, however, she ran into someone.

Literally.

Falling to the ground, she wondered why she was falling. Why would she be falling if she had just run into someone? She would fall if she were running head on, and the other person were, as well, but why did she fall when they were both walking?

"Hello, Evans." James was standing there, looking down at her. His glasses were slightly askew. It was kind of cute. Then Lily realized that she must have run into James.

Then Lily wondered why she was calling him James instead of Potter, even if it was only in her mind.

"Hello, Potter." She got up, brushed herself off, and straightened. They both stood there, staring at each other. The voices of Birdy Glass and Joseph were echoing in her head.

"Un-confuse yourself."

"Talk to the person who confused you."

"Tell James you don't hate him any more."

"Erm..." said James. He found this slightly awkward. After his conversation with both a rock and a glass about a certain Lily Evans, he was unsure of what to say. His somewhat rational mind was wondering why he had just had a conversation with a rock and a glass, in that order, but his chaotic mind was telling him to ask Lily out. Or tell her that he loved her.

Maybe that was Padfoot.

He decided then and there to name his chaotic mind Padfoot.

He then dubbed his rational mind Moony.

And he called Lily the love of his life.

"Erm..." responded Lily, for she, also, was at a loss. Since when had talking to James been so awkward? For some reason, she felt her face heat up. Since when had she, the one and only Lily Evans, blushed in the presence of James Potter?

"Erm..." repeated James, for he did not know what to say. Why couldn't he just say that he was sorry that he was such an arrogent berk? It was easy to say in his mind, but his tounge was stuck to the bottom of his mouth. It felt like he would start drooling if it stayed stuck. And that would not be good.

Making up her mind, Lily took a deep breath.

"PotterIdon'thateyouanymoreandIwashopingyoudon'thatemetoosothatwecanbefriendsandIdon'thavetotalktoglassesandbirdsandrocks."

Lily then took another deep breath, for she had run out of air. That was a very long word.

For those who can't read it, this is what it says: "Potter, I don't hate you any more and I was hoping you don't hate me too so that we can be freinds and I don't have to talk to glasses and birds and rocks."

James, amazingly, could decipher this. He blinked once. His tounge became un-stuck. "Sure." He then paused. "Wait. Did you say that you talked to glasses, birds, and rocks?"

Lily blushed again and ducked her head. "Erm... yeah..." So, James thought she was nutters? Wonderful thing to think of your partner in Head Boy/Girl-ness.

"Did the glass happen to have a talking bird on it? Could both of them talk back?" James couldn't believe he was saying this. He also couldn't believe he had deciphered Lily's giant word. And he couldn't believe that Wormtail had become an animaigus. But that list could go on forever, and he didn't have that long.

Lily, curious now, nodded. "Did you talk to a glass and a rock as well?"

James nodded. "Are we both going nutters?"

Lily smiled. "I think we are. We're having an intelligent conversation that does not involve yelling, screaming, hexing, or arguing."

James continued. "I agree. We are also considering each other friends instead of enemies."

Lily smiled again. "Indeed, we are."

There was a breif moment, in which James let the little person in his mind do the happy dance for finally scoring one on Evans. Which reminded him...

"Can I call you Lily?"

"Don't push your luck, Potter."

* * *

Sirius met up with Remus in a very secretive manner. They were both under the invisibility cloak, sharing a private moment with each other.

Not like that, you ding-bomb. They were watching Lily and James.

Pocketing their wands, the two boys turned to each other. Remus tossed a rock in his hand, while Sirius was sitting by a glass, ornately painted. Sharing mischevious grins, Sirius pulled out a peice of parchment. After looking at the moving black dots once more, they pulled out their wands again.

"Mischeif managed."

* * *

A/N: This ficcy was inspired by Hobbits01, in which she gave me a prompt intitled, "Write a one-shot about an empty glass". So I did. And look at what chaos came out of it. Wonderful, indeed, don't you think? Read and Review, if you dare! 


	3. Meet the Animagi

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Sorry.**

**Another crazy addition, this time from the top of my head, nothing more. Dedicated to Moony and Padfoot, my two best mates in the world, who make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Not in a queer way. ;)

* * *

"Lily?" James Potter moved toward his girlfriend as she sat in the library, nose buried in a book. She looked up, surprised - Even now, James hardly entered the library.**

"Yes, James?" He took a seat next to her, and Lily carefully cleared a spot for him amongst parchments, books, quills, and the like.

"Could you come with me? I - we - need to tell you something." Curious, Lily nodded, gathered up her parchments and quills, left the books on the table, and picked up her bag. By the word 'we', the red-head automatically assumed James meant the Marauders, for that is what he always meant by the word 'we'. Except when he was referring to himself and Lily, but this was not one of those moments.

"Come on," James repeated; Lily cocked her head to one side as she took his hand and matched her stride with his. James seemed incredibly edgy tonight.

Neither spoke until they came to the Room of Requirement. The Marauders had shown this room to her months ago, so it didn't surprise her much when he paced in front of the troll tapestry three times. A door appeared and they both entered, James first, Lily second. The door disappeared behind her as soon as she shut it.

"I didn't know the door could do that." It was more or less a statement to herself, but someone else answered.

"Neither did we, until we asked for a place that couldn't be found by others." Remus Lupin stood from his spot on a couch near the edge of the room. Lily smiled a greeting, but he didn't smile back - he was staring at the wall opposite him, lost in thought.

"But that's beside the point. Lily, do you trust me? Do you trust us?" James turned to her and gestured first to himself, and then to his fellow Marauders, all of whom were sprawled out across the room.

"Of course I do, James. What is this all about?" Lily was getting nervous, now. What were they all so nervous about? Even Sirius seemed nervous, which was a feat unto itself.

Peter, the only Marauder still sitting, stood also. Remus took a deep breath. Still staring at the wall, he raised his voice just enough to be heard. "I'm a werewolf."

Lily blinked. "What?"

Sirius repeated the statement. "Remus is a werewolf."

Lily shook her head. "I meant 'What' as in, 'Is that all'?"

Remus turned, staring at the girl. "You mean, you don't mind that I become a vicious beast that would kill you once a month?"

"Not at all. I mean, the possibility of you killing me kind of puts a damper on those moon-lit strolls, but I've known for awhile."

"You've known," all the Marauders repeated.

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, I've known. Since fifth year, but I've kept my mouth shut because Remus Lupin, there is nothing you can do about it, it doesn't change who you are, so quit blaming yourself." Remus blinked. James blinked. Sirius blinked. Peter twitched. I don't know why.

"Well... that makes things easier." Sirius nodded his head, agreeing with James' statement.

"Is that all," Lily asked.

"No, not quite. You see, we figured it out in second year. Deciding to help our fellow furry friend," here Sirius slung an arm around Remus' shoulders, "well, Lily, can you keep a secret?"

Lily huffed. "I kept Remus' for three years. What do you think I am, a three-year-old?"

Sirius put up his hands. "No offence, m'lady. This is just a very... big secret."

"Just what is this big secret?"

Sirius turned to Peter. "Wormtail, if you would?"

Peter nodded. Next moment, there was a rat sitting where Peter was standing.

Lily shrieked and jumped behind James. Which was a problem, because where James was now stood a large, hazel-eyed stag. Shrieking again, Lily backed into a wall. She looked to Sirius, only to find a large, black dog.

A dog that looked exactly like the Grim.

Now, Lily wasn't very superstitious, but she held some faith in Divination, for she had heard a prophesy that had come true once before. Upon seeing the Grim, Lily did what she thought the proper thing to do.

She fainted.

"Sirius, you made her faint!"

A panicked James Potter appeared where the stag had once been. "Fuck, Sirius, what did you do?"

Sirius appeared behind James. "It's not my fault I happen to look like the Grim!"

"You should have waited until she knew that you were Animagi before you three morphed, I told you." Remus shook his head as he came over with a pitcher of water.

"Moony, what are you -" James was cut off by Lily's scream of outrage as she was drenched in icy cold water.

"What the..." Lily trailed off as she spotted a rat on Sirius' shoulder. "You little... You tricked me! I thought that you were Animagi! Why you..." Standing, she made to throttle Sirius, but was beaten to it by Peter, who decided to turn human at that moment.

"GAH! Oy, get off me, Wormtail!"

"Sorry, mate, didn't mean to! I panicked!"

"Y-you are Animagi?" Lily turned stunned eyes to James, who nodded. "Show me again. One at a time."

"Well, you already saw Peter, so I'm up next," James said. Next moment, he was a stag again.

"Oh... my..." Lily stared at the stag for a moment, than took a hesitant step towards him. The other three Marauders looked on, curious, as she reached out and pet his nose. She smiled when she found his snout was velvety soft. Looking the stag in the eye, she asked, "Can I ride you?"

Prongs the stag nodded once. Lily's smile widened. She moved to the stag's side, before jumping onto his back, tossing one leg over to his other side, and sitting up straight. Catching her balance, she reached down and stroked his neck. "You're comfortable." Prongs snorted.

Sirius was sitting on the ground watching. "Prongs, mate, give her a ride!" The room suddenly lengthened. Prongs stamped one of his hooves and started walking forward. The room lengthened even more, until it was the length of a Quidditch pitch. It widened a bit, as well, before making what appeared to be a smooth dirt racetrack. Remus laughed.

"Perfect."

Prongs moved onto the track, breaking into a graceful trot. Lily leaned forward a bit, ready to wrap her arms around the strong neck at any moment. Prongs, sensing her shift in weight, kicked into a canter. Lily gave a yelp, not suspecting the sudden increase in speed, and threw her arms around his neck.

A bark from below her made Lily look down. There, running beside the stag, was the Grim. Lily immediately recognized him as Sirius. "Hellu, Padfoot!" The dog gave another gleeful bark and darted foreword. Prongs tossed his head and gave way to a full gallop.

Lily shrieked in delight as they passed Padfoot, took the turn, and made their way back to Remus. Soon, Prongs had slowed to a stop, and Lily dismounted. Prongs changed back to James, shook himself, and mussed up his hair.

Padfoot choose that moment to tackle Lily. They both tumbled down, Padfoot licking her face. "Padfoot - Sirius - get off!" She shoved the big dog off of her, then sat up. Padfoot stood there, head cocked to one side, tongue lolling from his mouth, which seemed to be set in a lazy grin.

"A dog... how fitting." Padfoot growled, and Lily shook her head. "I mean it. Loyal, brave, cute, fuzzy, and loud... Just like you, Sirius!"

"And what about me?" James came and sat down on the other side of Padfoot, slinging an arm around the black creature. Padfoot changed into Sirius, and James found himself hugging his best mate.

"Ah, Jamsie, I love you too." James just whapped Sirius in the back of the head before turning back to Lily.

Remus and Peter came on sat on the other side of Lily. She sat, staring at James for a moment, before she started speaking.

"Noble - noble ideas for you, anyway, James - and graceful - just on a broom, but still - and peaceful. Except when you're around Snape, but I guess all animals have their exceptions." James grinned and nodded.

Peter squeaked once, though he was in his human form, which Lily took as an "And me?".

"Ah, Peter. Small - pretty self explanatory - and willing to help. Good traits, especially around these two." She gestured to James and Sirius.

Peter smiled and nodded eagerly. "What about Remus?"

Remus froze mid-grin, staring at Lily. She smiled warmly. "I don't need to see his Animaigus form to know what Animagi he would be." There was a slight pause, then Sirius spoke.

"A lion." Lily turned to him.

"Exactly what I was going to say."

James nodded as well. "Brave, courageous, and someone that makes you feel safe when you're around them."

Peter, Sirius, and Lily murmured their agreement.

Remus had turned a bright red. "Well, you guys, I don't... Honestly, I - what I mean, is -"

Lily grinned. "Someone that makes you feel all warm and cuddly inside."

Sirius' well-known mischievous grin spread across his face. "Someone that makes you want to go and cuddle them."

James and Peter both said at the same time: "Someone who is warm and cuddly!"

And so our scene sets, on a 'Cuddle Remus Lupin' fest.

* * *

**A/N: R&R, and you, as well, get to cuddle one Remus Lupin! WooHoo!**


	4. Notes

A/N: Here are some incredibly random notes between Evans and Padfoot throughout the first week of school. Incredibly random and frightening.

* * *

CharmsClass between Padfoot and Evans 

.:PADFOOT has just answered two questions correctly.:.

Padfoot: 10 pts. to Gryffindor!

Evans: Evans would like to tell Messr. Padfoot to shut his face, quit bragging!

Padfoot: Messr. Padfoot would like to tell Lady Evans that he is sorry she is jealous of him. He also says he is going to give up some of his time from his very busy schedule to help her poor soul.

Evans: Lady Evans would like to thank Messr. Padfoot for his kind offer, but would like to tell him to get his arse out of her business.

CharmsClass between Padfoot and Evans, the next day.

.:Before the first quiz, studying. EVANS has her nose in a book. PADFOOT suddenly puts his away.:.

Padfoot: I'm going to just trust the old Marauder ways... and just wing it.

.:After the Quiz:.

Evans: Miss Evans would like to ask Messr. Padfoot if he (she) thought that was painful.

Padfoot: Messr. Padfoot would like to say it was like a hundred thousand needles being painfuly stabbed into the heart. That's a yes.

* * *

The Next Day 

To 'The Fair Lady Evans'

From 'The Grand Kiss-Up Padfoot'

Lady Evans:

Messr. Padfoot humbly accepts your apology and agrees that as of Charms you were a prick. He does not think it possible to 'keep his arse' out of your business. However, as it goes strictly against Marauder code of honor, and Padfoot will most assuredly not be the one to break first. That job has been given to Messr. Wormtail.

Messr. Padfoot wishes the Lady Evans a good day and prays that he does not spend 40 out of the 50 minuteCoMC class doing basically stupid saftey precautioins, as it defeats the purpouse of the class.

Always in trouble,

Messr. Padfoot

* * *

The nextday 

To Lady Evans (in need of new Veritaserum questions, we are)

From Messr Padfoot

Lady Lily Evans

Surrounded by People

With Flowers for a Name

Guten tag!

Don't you just love German? I am now sworn to be your personal "advisor" in your languages as you are apparently... struggling is an appropriate word, no? And yes, that means that I shall be... sticking my arse in your business. I have nothing better to do, if that's what you are wondering.

Moony didn't seem to be... pleased atPotions yesterday. I think he's jealous that I've knownBella for 9 years.He thinks she's hott. She's not really. But let's leave Moony to the little "full-moon-free" zone that he's created. Yeah. Haha. I think.

Both Moony and me are joining you on Sunday then. I shall the proceed to kill Prongs while there, as he wants to feed me to a hippogriff since he's going to be there.

Which brings me to your logic. You can join us in being eaten, or you die as well. We can play checkers inside its stomach. most likely, I will loose. But not at chess. I fancy myself a rather good player there.

Have you decided upon a symbol yet? How about a dolphins tail or something? Dolphins are smart, and well, as Evans, you are a touch of a nerd. And don't go blaming it on your Muggle-blood. You were just meant to be that way. And don't you dare hit me with that flute! I know you're contemplating it.

Yours,

Padfoot :'0 --My picture is no where near as good as yours was. Trust me, that wasn't at all a challenge to draw.

Wandering aimlessly in the hallways

Just now realizing he/she is going the Wrong Way

P.S. See! I can fold the paper correctly! Only, you just ruined it by opening it up. Gee, great. Thanks a bundle.

**

* * *

**

Later in the week

To: Lady Evans

From: Padfoot

To Lady Evans in reply to her note from Transfiguration:

How did you know I was smirking? Rather lucky guess.

I put you in charge to make it seem like I wasn't a glory hog. However... I am. I take it back. I shall be in charge until Potions. In which case, Prongs takes over. We must give a proper initiation before the meeting starts.

Yes,you swear.

Wet, hm? Yes, I think I have a plan...

You can have a symbol... uh... something... uh... lady-like... like... uh...

You come up with it. I quit. Too tedious.

I have several calligraphy pens actually. Seven, eight, maybe? But I lost my quill.

I liked your drawing though -very nice.

I have to defend the code -it's PART of the code.

I never called you anyone's lady.

What is a khufu? I'd like to know what I'm being called.

-Padfoot

* * *

A/N: And so it goes on. Just a little FYI, the 'symbol' for Padfoot is a pawprint, Moony's is a moon, Prongs' is a hoof-print, Wormtail's is a mouse foot print. Evans' ended up being a wing, representing an owl, which was decided to be the best animaigus form for Lily. 


End file.
